Witch's Brew
by Tenshi no Kijutsu
Summary: Sakura makes a potion that grants her a power. What is the power and why does she need it? Not like the other witch fics. S+S


Witch's Brew   
  
AN: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. This is one of those 'Sakura is a witch, Syaoran is her enemy, yadda yadda yadda, they fall in love, etc.' Well it isn't.   
  
Okay, this is supposed to be short, maybe five chapters at the most. Just a little fun thing to do. For now, no script format, just to see how it works out. It's set in the past. I hate the word warlock, so I'm calling both guys and girls 'witches'.   
  
Thanks to everybody on my updates list for telling me that this doesn't suck!   
  
Chapter One   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were best friends. Or at least, that's what Sakura thought. She hadn't seen him in years. He'd had to go home and go to school. His family wanted him to be successful.   
  
Sakura had never left her small hometown. She was about sixteen years old now, no one really kept track anymore. She was about ten when Syaoran had to leave. She'd never known why he'd come in the first place.   
  
Sakura was a witch. She had been since she was only a toddler, her mother teaching her. Syaoran had been a witch too, but Sakura didn't know if his family would let him keep learning. Sakura's mother still taught Sakura potions so she could help keep the village healthy and prosperous. She had taught Syaoran too.   
  
One day, Sakura's mother left her in the study room with a book of potions, and told her to pick one that had harmless effects and make it. Sakura opened the thick book to a random page. She read the title of the potion on that page. "Telepathy Potion." She began to read the comments. "This potion grants the consumer telepathy powers to speak mentally with anyone who also has these powers. However, there are side effects. The most frequent is administration of powerful magic, and the sudden ability to do complicated spells." Sakura smiled. It sounded pretty harmless to her. And anyway, it would only take an hour to make, and she already had all the ingredients. She lit the fire under her cauldron.   
  
After an hour and a half, Sakura used a ladle to transfer the finished potion to a cup. It was a sickly green color, the same as the book said it should be. She drank the whole glass, and suddenly a little fairy appeared before her. She was about four inches tall with emerald green hair, eyes, and clothes. Her wings were deep forest green.   
  
"Hello there Lady. My name is Evergreen but you may call me Eve, Mistress. I am a pixie of the forest and I have been assigned to aid you for the rest of your life. I am able to hear all your thoughts, so whenever you need important information, it will pop up in your head when I think it to you, all right?" The little creature plopped itself down on Sakura's shoulder and folded her wings, making them disappear. She crawled behind Sakura's long hair where she could not be seen.   
  
A leather cord with a simple silver charm on it appeared around Sakura's neck. The charm was of a pine tree. "My symbol," Eve told her. "The choker is so I can hold on to you when I need to." Sakura nodded. "So how does telepathy work?" she asked. She'd suddenly had a great idea. Syaoran had always had magic aside from witch magic. Maybe she could talk to him.   
  
"Well first you have to connect to the network. You have to close your eyes and concentrate on the person you are looking for. If they have the power, you will be able to sense and then talk to them. If not, you will not sense them at all. Try it," Eve said.  
  
After a little while, Sakura found herself reaching out to a forest green aura, which recognized her and opened its arms to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yeah I know, sucky chapter ending. Nobody is gonna end up in anything remotely similar to Hogwarts, don't worry. In fact, this story is hopefully going to be centered around the natural magic of will. Oh well. Forgive me if I go too Sabrina on you . And please tell me if I do so I can hit my head on the ceiling fan again and fix the problem.   
  
Join my updates mailing list at http://www.coollist.com/subscribe.html by putting magicalangelupdates in the first box, and your email in the second. That's all there is to it! Reviewers are on auto-add.  
  



End file.
